Unlucky Luck
by Jack E. Peace
Summary: Set after "Lucky Charmed", Paige's wish for good luck turns out better than she hoped or wanted. (Bad summary)
1. Right Spell

Disclaimer: None of the characters from "Charmed" belong to me, enough said.   
  
A/N: Takes place after "Lucky Charmed", which was just on and I got an idea to write a story about it. Note: it's supposed to be silly, not serious, so don't take it seriously, just hopefully, laugh at it.   
  
Chapter One   
The Right Spell   
  
Paige Matthews frowned as she pulled another ruined shirt out of the dyer. "Great," she mumbled, "there goes more money down the drain, out of my nonexistent bank account." Her shirt now looked as though it could only fit an infant, or perhaps a very small dog. Too bad Wyatt wasn't a girl...maybe than she could convince Piper to give her money for new clothes in exchange for her old ones. Well, that might still work...Wyatt was still young after all...  
The newest Charmed One sighed, tossing her shirt aside. So much for having a little bit of luck, her clothes still ruined in the wash. You'd think a little Leprechaun luck would still be hanging around, at least enough to keep stains out of her clothes.   
Hoisting up the clothes basket, Paige walked into the living room, carelessly dropping the basket onto the couch, not noticing when it spilled over. There had to be some spell for getting demon blood out of clothes; there was the one spell that she had used on her sweater but Leo had warned her that there could be consequences of some kind. Paige rolled her eyes, a useless gesture since there was no one to see it but she did it just the same. What sort of 'consequences' could come out of a spell to repair old clothes. Or perhaps gain new ones...   
Paige headed up toward the attic, abandoning the laundry, jogging up the stairs. She paused, considering the rules of Wicca and being a Charmed One; wasn't there something against using magick for personal gain? Piper and Leo (and maybe Phoebe, she wasn't sure) would consider using magick to repopulate her wardrobe as personal gain but when you thought about it, it wasn't really personal gain. It was either use magick for clothes or walk around naked and she would be doing a favor to society by not walking around naked. Well... some people might beg to differ but that wasn't the point!   
The Book of Shadows was sitting on its pedestal, as though it was waiting for her to use it. The notes and papers that she and her sisters had been using earlier were still scattered around the attic, as were the remains of the lamps and electrical appliances that had suffered the demon's bad luck spell. Paige walked over to the stack of note cards, shifting through them, scanning for the spell she had used earlier.   
"Ah, here we go." She beamed probably, tossing the other cards away. She just had to rewrite the spell a little bit, so that it didn't make old clothes new, but gave her new clothes all together. "Okay, let's try this: 'New clothes I have none of, make my drawers look like a Jay Crew catalog.'" She paused, glancing around. "Okay, so it didn't exactly rhyme but...you get the idea right?"   
The strawberry blonde witch walked out of the attic and down to her room, eagerly pulling open the drawers to her clothes chest, frowning when they appeared the same as they had before. "Well, damn." She mumbled, sighing and dropping onto her bed. Paige thought for a moment, trying to work out a spell that sounded better in her head than the first had. Finally, she beamed and said, "Take stains out fast and send new clothes and make them last." Well, it had sounded better in her head...   
But, apparently, her shoddy spell had been enough for the Gods of Magick, or whoever listened up there. A new blouse appeared beside her, along with some hip huggers, creating a perfect outfit. "Yes, I love this magick thing!" Paige cried triumphantly, checking the size of the clothes. "And a perfect fit too."   
So, magick wasn't all fighting demons and getting their blood all over your perfectly expensive clothes, there were some rewards too. And Paige was going to reap those rewards until there was nothing left to harvest. 


	2. Wrong Results

Chapter Two   
Wrong Results  
  
Piper Halliwell frowned when she entered the large manor that she shared with her sisters, husband and son, glaring at the piles of laundry on the floor. So much for intrusting Paige with clothes duty, unless this was her idea of getting things done, which didn't matter because it wasn't Piper's. "Paige! Where are you?" She called, her voice echoing through the large house.   
Her baby half sister appeared at the foot of the stairs, a broad smile across her face. Without a word, she spun around once, still grinning at her sister; Piper regarded her closely, raising an eyebrow, trying to figure out what had gotten into her sister. "Okay, what's different?" She asked finally, slightly afraid to find out.   
Paige frowned, walking down the stairs and joining her sister in the living room. "Look, a new outfit, what do you think?" She asked, spinning again, nearly tripping over the pile of clothes on the floor.   
"What to know what I'm thinking? Where'd the money come from?" Piper told her, shaking her head and scooping up the clothes, dropping them back into the basket.   
Paige wagged her finger at Piper, smiling. "Not money, my dear sister, we'll never have to worry about money when it comes to clothes again." She said.  
Piper frowned, chewing on her bottom lip. "You used magick to get new clothes? Paige, that is personal gain, you can't do that!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms across her chest.   
"But, it's not really personal gain when you think about it because we really do need clothes." Paige explained, brightening when an idea dawned on her. "We need clothes to fight evil."   
Piper, however, wasn't convinced. "It is personal gain, Paige, there could be consequences; when you use magick the wrong way, it comes back three fold." Her sister said cryptically, shaking her head.   
The strawberry blonde frowned, shrugging her shoulders helplessly. "What harm can cause from one new outfit? Besides, Phoebe will agree that I've done something good." She said defensively.   
Her sister sighed, throwing up her hands in defeat, too exhausted to argue with her; maybe Paige was right and nothing bad would come from using magick to gain an outfit, but that didn't make it right. Either way, it was her doing and all Piper wanted to was take a nap. "Whatever Paige, I'm going upstairs to take a nap while Leo has the baby." She mumbled, pushing past her sister and headed upstairs.   
Paige shrugged, glanced down once more at her new outfit and, with a smile on her face, sat down on the couch to start on the laundry.   
  
Piper yawned, wondering when she had gotten so tired; was motherhood this tiring for people who weren't Charmed Ones and owners of hip nightclubs? The witch didn't think so. She walked past Phoebe's room and Paige's, glancing inside, an old habit. What she saw made her stop in her tracks, trying to figure out exactly what would be the correct way to handle this new mess.   
"Paige, I think you'd better come up here!" Piper commanded, feeling anger begin to thread its way in her veins.   
Her half sister was at her side within seconds. "What's wrong?" She asked, looking into her room as well. Paige found that she didn't need Piper to answer that question, for she could see for herself. Piles of clothes of all kinds lay heaped around the bottom of her dresser, and more were flowing out of the drawers and closet. "Whoa." She mumbled.   
Piper looked over at her sister. "Whoa? Whoa is right and yet, not a strong enough word!" She exclaimed, rushing into the room, stepping over the piles of outfits. "This is what I'm talking about Paige, this is the back firing thing!"   
Paige joined her in the room, scanning the four walls, as well as the floor, picking up tops and pants that caught her attention, admiring them. "Where are they all coming from? Those sprits have very good taste." She said, approvingly.   
"You're not listening to what I'm saying!" Piper exclaimed, throwing a shirt at her sister's face to get her attention. "What are we going to do with all these clothes; we have to stop this spell before something worse comes from it."   
The blonde frowned, hugging the clothes tightly. "We don't have to do that." She insisted. "Besides, I wrote the spell myself, so I'd have to reverse it and I don't want to." She declared triumphantly.   
Piper glared at her, uncomprehending, surprised at what her sister was saying. True, Paige was still a relatively new witch but she should know the basic laws of magick by now. She opened her mouth to scold the younger witch but before she could muster the words, the room was filled with blue glowing light and from the light, Leo emerged, holding Wyatt. "Hey Piper, Paige." He greeted with a smile. The smile soon disappeared when he saw the look on his wife's face. "What's wrong?"  
Piper pointed an accusing finger at Paige, who glared at her. "Paige has been using magick for personal gain, look at all this!" She waved her arms around the room, motioning to the heaps of clothes.   
Leo glanced around, eyes widening in surprise. "Wow, that's a lot of clothes." He mumbled, a true man in his words. Wyatt cooed, a smile spreading across his baby face, as though he truly understood what was happening.   
Paige nodded approvingly. "It is, isn't it?" She smiled, dropping the clothes on the floor in favor of admiring other garments, still unable to figure out where they were all coming from. "The spell worked better than I hoped."   
Piper sighed, taking her child from her husband, shaking her head. "Aunty Paige doesn't know what she's doing," She whispered to her baby, who blinked up at her, "this could turn out to be a very bad thing." She raised her voice, glaring at her sister.   
"Piper's right, using magick for personal gain might seem like a good idea but it's really not, you don't know what could happen." Leo agreed, looking at Paige and waiting to hear what she had to say.   
The witch didn't answer at first, sorting through the outfits on her bed, placing the shirts and pants in different piles. "It's not like I used magick to win the lottery or something; nothing bad is going to happen just because my room is over flowing with clothes." She said finally, her back still to her sister and brother-in-law.   
Leo and Piper glanced at each other, seemingly at a loss, unable to think of something to say to Paige that would convince her that she had done something wrong and the spell needed to be reversed.   
From downstairs, the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut echoed through the house as Phoebe Halliwell made her entrance. "Hello, anybody here?" She called.   
"Up here." Piper answered, looking over at Leo. "Maybe Phoebe can help."   
Leo shook his head. "I...wouldn't count on it." He mumbled, and his wife had to agree, knowing that Phoebe was the wrong person to ask for help when it came to clothes, unless you were trying to decide which outfit to wear for what occasion.  
The middle Halliwell sister entered the room, her eyes growing wide as she looked around. "What happened in here? It looks like Bloomingdale's exploded." She remarked.   
"That would be Paige's doing, she used magick for personal gain." Piper explained, handing over her son to his aunt, who scooped him up and kissed his round, baby cheeks.   
"Well, this is a sort of good personal gain, don't you think?" Phoebe asked. "I mean, we'll never have to spend money on clothes again, so we can use that money on more important things, like a college fund for Wyatt." She pointed out, picking up one of the tops off the ground.   
"See, that's what I've been trying to tell them." Paige said, smiling at her older sister. "At least someone's on my side."   
Leo sighed, holding his hands up. "Wait, okay, no one's taking sides on anything. This might seem like a good thing now, but that doesn't mean it'll be a good thing forever. Let's just reverse the spell and then you can get some new clothes the old fashioned way." He said, ever the peace keeper.   
"What could be bad about this?" Phoebe asked, smiling at Wyatt when he giggled. "Aside from the fact that Paige might not have anywhere to sleep by nightfall."   
Paige smiled, looking at her bed, now piled with new outfits, gazing at it like it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. "That's not a problem, I can just sleep on my brand new clothes!" And with that, she leapt onto her bed, a large smile on her face. 


	3. Vanquish

Chapter Three   
Vanquish   
  
Night had fallen in San Francisco but the commotion in the Halliwell manor had yet to die down. Paige was beginning to believe in such a thing as too many clothes as she heaped piles of outfits into a laundry basket and pushed it out into the hallway, along with the other baskets, piled to the brim as well. "Great, we're out of baskets." She groaned.   
"Never fear, Phoebe is here!" Announced her older sister as she walked into the room, tripping over a heap of jeans and landing on a pile of blouses. She frowned, looking up at Paige. "Here, I brought garbage bags." She held up the white bags, holding them out to her sister.   
Paige took them, helping Phoebe up. "Thanks, though I really hate to put all these nice clothes in bags." She muttered, opening one of the bags and filling it with faded blue jeans.   
"Well, they've got to go somewhere and let me suggest, my drawers and closet." Phoebe suggested with a board smile, helping her sister diminish some of the clothes.   
Paige smiled. "Well, that might not be such a bad idea; we've got enough clothes here for all of us to wear and not wear the same outfit again for two years." She mumbled, tying up the bag and reaching for another. "And they just keep coming."   
The girls worked in silence for the next minutes, bagging clothes and putting the bags in the hallway; it appeared, however, that they would be working for hours just to see the floor again. The silence ended when the house was filled with the high-pitched sirens of the demon alarm that Paige had put up to protect Wyatt.   
"Demon." Phoebe looked up, glancing out the door way, which was barricaded by clothes baskets and trash bags. "We have to get out there and help Piper and Leo."   
Paige and her sister rushed over to the door, shoving through the makeshift wall that they had created without realizing what they had done. Finally, the bags tumbled down, the open ones spilling clothes into the hallway.   
Downstairs, they could see a large demon, which looked human aside from the spike jugging from its back and the large talons on its hands. Leo lay, unconscious it appeared, beside the coffee table, a small, but bloody, gash in the side of his head; Piper stood behind the couch, holding Wyatt protectively as the baby cried.   
"We have to help her." Phoebe commanded, panic filling her voice.   
"How do we do that? We don't have time to check the Book of Shadows?" Paige asked, looking more worried than Phoebe felt.   
Piper, unaware that her sisters were attempting to figure out something to help her, raised her hand to blow the demon apart but the demon easily deflected her attack, sending a wave of energy back at the witch, causing both her and Wyatt to slid across the floor. "Piper!" Phoebe cried, starting down the stairs.   
The demon turned in her direction, snarling at the witch; with a wave of his taloned hands, he send Phoebe careening into a wall, causing her to black out. Paige froze, eyes wide; how was she supposed to vanquish a demon without the help of the Charmed Ones? She looked at her sisters and Whitelighter, feeling a wave of hope when Piper began to stir slightly, her child crying in her arms.   
The demon started up the stairs, snarling, curling its talons. "Um...clothes!" Paige commanded, holding out her hand expectantly. She nearly dropped the clothes basket as it materialized but she managed to keep hold of it, flinging it at the demon. The creature stumbled, nearly losing its footing, brushing clothes away from its face. Paige turned around, grabbing a garbage bag and slinging it at the demon's face.   
The creature cried out in surprise, tumbling down the stairs, landing with a thud. Paige looked in Piper's direction and saw her sister regaining her footing, trying to calm her screaming son. "Now Piper!" Paige exclaimed, motioning at the fallen demon.   
Piper glanced in Paige's direction and saw the creature, stirring as it attempted to right itself, dazed from the fall. With ease, she caused the demon to explode, leaving nothing behind but a pile of ashes. "Good job Paige." Piper said with a smile.   
Her sister returned the grin. "See, the clothes were good for something." 


	4. Undo

Chapter Four   
Undo   
  
"So, we really have to undo the spell?" Paige asked, aware that she was whining slightly.   
Piper nodded, half-smiling sympathetically. "Sorry sweetie, but the clothes are never going to stop coming." She said, rocking Wyatt gently, trying to get the baby to drift into a peaceful sleep.   
Paige sighed. "Okay, fine." She mumbled, looking around her room, a last wistful glance at the piles of outfits. "Here goes...Um, sprits take your gifts away..." She paused unsure of how to finish.   
"But leave the good outfits to stay!" Phoebe finished for her, smiling broadly.   
The piles of clothes shimmered and vanished, leaving the four alone in the room; both Paige and Phoebe frowned, glancing around to see if any of the outfits still lurked. "It didn't work!" Phoebe cried, crossing her arms angrily across her chest.   
Leo smiled. "I think it worked well enough." He remarked, putting his arm across Piper's waste, kissing her on the forehead. "Let's go put this little guy to bed." He said, looking down at his son.   
After bidding the other witches goodnight, Leo and Piper left, shutting the door behind them. Paige walked over to her closet, sliding the doors open and peering inside. "Uh, Phoebe, I think the spell worked just fine." She said with a smile, motioning for her sister to join her.   
Inside the closet was a neat row of outfits; Paige and Phoebe met eyes and smiled. "Let's not tell Piper and Leo about this." Paige smiled.   
Phoebe returned the gesture. "Not a problem."   
  
______________________________  
So, that was it, how'd you like it? Please review! Also, sorry if the spells sucked, it was my first try and writing spells. 


End file.
